phiTTANY
by heidi18696
Summary: SONIC AND AUSTIN AND ALLY
1. Chapter 1

Phittany story

Hi brittany said amy

Whatcha doing

Hey amy am I watching austin and ally

rockers and writers said Brittany

Oh i love the show so amazing said amy

sit by me and watch it make popcorn said brittany

Okay bring soda said amy

Hey sonic said brittany

Hi brittany what are you doing said sonic

me and amy are watching austin and ally said brittany

Come to you house to see austin and ally with you guys said sonic

Sure we are watching all of austin and ally episodes season 1 said brittany

Okay so can i come in said sonic

Sure welcome said brittany

Brittany said phineas

Phineas said brittany

He hug brittany

really heard I miss you never so all day said said phineas

Me too i didn't see you hey do come watch austin and ally said brittany

No i can't go back home said phineas

Okay bye then said brittany

 **She kiss him in the cheek she went back at her house brittany with her**

 **Friends brittany was sad about phineas**


	2. Chapter 2

**In school**

Isabella said phineas

Phineas said isabella

He kiss her lips

 **Wend brittany and her friends saw phineas**

 **kissing at isabella Brittany was crying**

So that why when to come to my house at her you know

what i don't care this two said brittany

Wow brittany to really cool with this said sonic

Yeah still cool with it said brittany

Hey brittany said amy

Yeah said brittany

Do now talent show about austin and ally said amy

What are you talking about said sonic

From austin and ally call that brittany sing good

we gonna see them at my maimi said amy

Thank can leave you guys we coming you really you really nice friend Thank phineas is not coming with us said brittany

Why said amy

Look at phineas said brittany

oh now i see so happy cool with said amy

it yeah told cool with it said brittany

Yeah doing right now to sing front of them at ilond said amy

Start than said sonic

 **Phineas walking she say anything she grave**

Hey brittany

Hey sonic my carry brittany if you like her said amy

Yeah care me said brittany

Ok said sonic

Amy are you sure you're not jealous said brittany

if you really like him we just friends said amy

Thanks amy really good friend said brittany


	3. Chapter 3

**sonic carry brittany ran to stage prome Phineas getting jealous at brittany and sonic isabella happy with him and cool**

Thank she charging at me why anyway let go said phineas

 **Brittany star singing**

Dance!

It's so hot

I can't stop

The music fills the room

Vibrations

Sensations

That beat goes boom boom boom

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people dance

Let's dance (let's dance)

Show me (show me)

Hold me (hold me)

Control me (yeah)

Let's dance (right now)

Take me (take me)

Shake me (shake me)

Make me (make me)

Let's dance

Just like that

Don't hold back

Get crazy on the floor

We'll have fun

All day long

And then we'll still want more

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people dance

Let's dance (let's dance)

Show me (show me)

Hold me (hold me)

Control me (yeah)(yeah)

Let's dance (right now)

Take me (take me)

Shake me (shake me)

Make me (make me)

Look in my eyes

You'll realize

We can't deny

I'm into you and you're so into me

And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Let's dance (let's dance)

Show me (show me)

Hold me (hold me)

Control me (yeah)

Let's dance (right now)

Take me (take me)

Shake me (shake me)

Make me (make me)

Wow brittany miller you are amazing you are a good

singing you past you coming to My miami said Austin

Yeah i made it That great have three tickets for

airport Thanks guys said brittany

Get something said sonic

Okay said amy

Hey amy said brittany

Yeah said amy

I can like sonic said brittany

You do really like him that okay with me said amy

Thank you said brittany

We just friends talk sonic meet you love him said amy

Hi sonic can i tell you something said brittany

Sure said sonic

You know can like you sonic said brittany

Really you really like me said sonic

 **She shake her head up and down**

Phineas is dating isabella me and you dating said brittany

That okay with me said sonic

 **Kiss at her locker**

 **Phineas saw at sonic and brittany kissing in the locker**

 **Phineas was mad at them she look at phineas**

See yeah said sonic

Bye sonic can you be talk amy get back up stuff we leave after school

At my miami said brittany

okay go tell her said sonic

Brittany i'm not happy said phineas

Me too said brittany

What i done said phineas

Wand i see you kissing isabella Then to really cool because

i'm moving be with sonic this goodbye hope your happy said brittany

Wight you're leaving said phineas


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah stay for all of the year said brittany

Wow said phineas

This is goodbye said brittany

Why say goodbye said phineas

This is my last day for us break up with you said brittany

I might not see you rest of the year said phineas

I going with amy and sonic to my maimi said brittany

 **Later that day brittany and her friends went to my miami**

 **Phineas was really sad about brittany**

 **Because she left he really miss her so much he hate isabella and still brittany leaf to my miami i would not she her for the rest of the day he didn't sleep the rest of the day he really liked brittany so much is think about her school**

 **Brittany and her friends we're having fun brittany looked at her phone**

 **of phineas and with her feel really sad she went to sonic boom**

Hey brittany said austin

hi ally austin trish and dez said brittany

Austin sing with you concert with sing together one my song

And sing with me said brittany

Sure what song is call said austin

Song is call still there for me said brittany

That okay with me sing that one said austin

Great here are my lyrics said brittany

Thank ally play for me said austin

sure will i help you said ally to austin

 **Phineas see brittany to my maimi**

 **Went to her mom**

Mom can i ask you something said phineas

Sure tell everything said phineas mom

Okay am can leave this place go to my miami said phineas

For what said phineas mom

Because i miss brittany so much said phineas

Okay give you money so you can go to miami said phineas mom

Thank you mom said phineas

 **Later the day phineas went to my miami see brittany**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank for coming to our show we have surprice

meet austin moon and brittany miller said ally

 **Everybody cheering at her at him phineas went front see brittany hey**

 **Guys this song call still there for me**

 **Standing clapping**

[Austin moon]

Lately I've been thinking

About the things that we've been through

And I don't know if I'd be here,

If not for you

I had to take a little time

To try to work things out

And you should know that

I have never meant

To let you down

 _[Both]_

 _[Chorus]_

Cause I, I

Wanna tell you that I'm sorry

And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

 _[Brittany Miller ]_

Sometimes I know I can be

So hard to understand (It's ok)

Even when I'm lost

You show me who I really am

Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride

But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

 _[Both]_

 _[Chorus]_

Cause I, I

Wanna tell you that I'm sorry

And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love

Ooooohhh (Oooohhh)

It must be love

Ooohhh

It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

 **Everybody was cheering at them**

Wow brittany you sing really cool said austin big smile

Thanks guys said brittany happy smile

Sonic said brittany

the was amazing britt said sonic

Thank you said brittany

someone here for you boyfriend He really miss you

maybe you back with him said sonic

good thing we just friends said brittany

Me too said sonic

 **Kiss in the cheek Brittany went to her dressing room Phineas was**

 **happy he knock on her door**

Come in said brittany

Brittany said phineas sad

Yeah said brittany unhappy

You really good up there said phineas little smile

Thanks phineas said brittany big smile

I miss you so sorry like isabella said phineas sad

Me too me and sonic just friends said brittany little bit unhappy

Good really i don't want to hurt you said phineas look to her cute eyes

It okay think to i'm not coming to back stay have school in her go think

You her said brittany in too eyes

 **Hug each other they look at each other unhappy**

 **he kiss her lips close her eyes**

 **I love you said brittany**

 **I love you too said phineas**

 **Kissed again brittany**

 **Happy ending**


End file.
